Overwatch (organization)
Overwatch was an international peacekeeping force with the aims of stopping the Omnics, putting an end to the Omnic Crisis Story Over thirty years ago, a battle between mankind and robots began, the Omnic Crisis. Omnics originally were build by Omnica Corporation in factory called omniums, as a type of self-improving robots. One day, the company was dismantled for fraud and soon after that omnic were turned against human when God Program-infected omnium started building the omnics' rebel army. The world fought back. Russia, the first country to be affected, produced giant human-piloted mechs called Syvatogors to combat the Omnics. As the crisis spread to the rest of the world, other nations were forced to develop their own solutions. The United States created the Soldier Enhancement Program, and J08 produced Crusader Armor in Germany. However, no country could effectively fight back against the omnics. As the last response to the worldwide threat, the United Nations formed an elite strike team, named Overwatch. The team includes Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, "enhanced soldiers" from United State; Torbjörn Lindholm, engineer and weapon designer from Sweden; Reinhardt Wilhelm, a Crusader Armor wielder from Germany; Ana Amari, an expert sniper from Egypt; and Liao, currently unknown affiliation and information. The leadership of Overwatch at that time fell to the reponsibility of Gabriel Reyes, senior officer and closest friend of Jack Morrison. But for Overwatch, Morrison would have a greater impact on the group in the long term. He brought out the best in the team members and helped mold Overwatch's diverse (and sometimes conflicting) agents into a cohesive fighting force. Under that strong cohesion, Overwatch success to won the war, repelled the omnics threat and restored peace to the world. After the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch experienced a tremendous rise in prominence. New funding and resources gave the now-public organization far-reaching global influence. They had gathered many skilled, renowned and amazingly talented fighters, scientists, doctors, etc. from all over the world to form the ultimate organization of peacekeepers. The leadership of Overwatch turned to Jack Morrison, who is promoted to Strike Commander; Gabriel Reyes took over the role of the Leader of Blackwatch, the covert team of Overwatch. This was the start of the conflict between Morrison and Reyes and resulted in the separation of Overwatch which would happened later in the future. One of the most prominent figure of Overwatch was Dr. Angela Ziegler, a renown medic from Switzerland. She joined Overwatch after the Omnic Crisis. A peerless healer who lost his parent at war, she became Overwatch's head of medical research, Angela sought to leverage her work for healing on the frontline. She is one of the people who saved the life of Genji Shimada. Genji is the youngest son the Shimada ninja clan, a criminal organization. After his fight to the dead with his brother, he was brought back to life in a cyborg body by Overwatch. Genji was tasked to bring down his former clan. It's unknown after or before the downfall of Shimada family, Genji left Overwatch to wander the world. Overwatch also welcomed Winston, a super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla from the overthrown Horizon Lunar Colony, as their scientist and soldier. One of his greatest achievement in Overwatch is saving the existence of pilot Lena Oxton. Lena is the talented pilot who was recruited to Overwatch at her young age, .After involved in the failed experiment of Slipstream, a fighter jet capable of teleportation, Lena suffered from the case of chronal disassociation. Winston anchor Lena in time by his invention of the chronal accelerator. Winston also apprehended Doomfist, one of the villains who sought to bring down the Numbani city, where human and omnic have been living together in peace after the Crisis. After a long period of peace, the world once again lost its unity and conflicts arose once again. The blame for this sudden outbreak was placed upon Overwatch. After gaining enough support, the Petras Act, an act prohibiting all organized missions conducted by Overwatch, was passed- ultimately dissolving the corporation and spreading its current agents across the globe. Regardless of this prohibition, Overwatch was reactivated by Winston during the Second Omnic Crisis. Known Members Original Strike Team These members were recruited to combat the Omnic Crisis. *'Jack Morrison': A member of the USA's Soldier Enhancement Program, Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander and became a public icon for Overwatch. *'Gabriel Reyes': A veteran and friend of Morrison who would later come to lead Blackwatch. *'Torbjörn Lindholm': An expert weapons designer from Sweden. *'Reinhardt Wilhelm': A decorated German soldier who would later face mandatory retirement. *'Ana Amari': An expert sniper from Egypt. *[[Liao|'Liao']]: No Information Post-Omnic Crisis Members *'Angela Ziegler': An innovative field medic from Switzerland hired for her nanobiology expertise. *'Winston': A survivor of the Horizon Lunar Colony uprising and leading scientist. *'Lena Oxton': A former Overwatch pilot that suffered from chronal disassociation until she was saved by Winston. *'Jesse McCree': A member of the Deadlock Gang who turned a new leaf in Blackwatch. *'Genji Shimada': The former heir to the Shimada Empire whose life was saved by Angela Ziegler and Overwatch's high-tech prosthetics. *'Mei-Ling Zhou': A prominent climatologist who was frozen at Watchpoint: Antarctica. *'Gérard Lacroix': A high-ranking member leading missions against Talon. Killed by Widowmaker. *'Soundquake': No information. *'Fusionator': No information. Bases of Operation * [[Swiss Headquarters|'Swiss Headquarters']]: Located in Switzerland. It was destroyed right before the end of Overwatch. Used to be the base operation of Jack Morrison, Agela Ziegler. * [[Watchpoint: Gibraltar|'Watchpoint: Gibraltar']]: Located at the Rock of Gibraltar. Used to be the based operation of Winston. * [[Watchpoint: Antarctica|'Watchpoint: Antarctica']]: Located in Antartica. Failed after a blizzard and led to the death of almost all its scientists. Used to be the based operation of Mei-Ling Zhou. * [[Watchpoint: Grand Mesa|'Watchpoint: Grand Mesa']]: Located in United State of America. It was under guard by Helix Security International. They were failed to stop the infiltration of Soldier: 76, resulted in the lost of several valuable technology and prototypes. * Arequipa: No information about this base. Known Enemies *'Omnics': The group of robots who turned against humanity during the Omnic Crisis. It is unknown how Overwatch treated omnics since, but it's noted that Overwatch has accepted omnics into their ranks. *'Talon': A terrorist organization that tried to kill members of Overwatch. A notable member of Talon is Widowmaker, the former wife of Gérard Lacroix. *'Shimada Empire': Genji was hired by Overwatch to help in operations against this clan of assassins. *'Deadlock Gang': Though Blackwatch was assigned to dismantle these weapon trafficking outlaws, little progress was made. *'Doomfist': Defeated by Winston. Doomfist's gauntlet is now on display at Numbani. de:Overwatch (Organisation) fr:Overwatch (organisation) pl:Overwatch (organizacja) zh:捍衛者 Category:Organization